


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by can_i_slytherin



Series: Lock-down Writing Challenge [32]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Oliver Queen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Love, M/M, Mates, Omega Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_slytherin/pseuds/can_i_slytherin
Summary: Barry Allen finds his mate- the one and only Oliver Queen.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Series: Lock-down Writing Challenge [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676824
Comments: 8
Kudos: 206





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Day Thirty-Two of my challenge and my generator gave me Olivarry. 
> 
> I've been wanting to write an A/B/O fic for ages, so I had so much fun writing this and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos always welcome! 
> 
> Happy Reading!

It was no surprise to anyone that Barry had presented as an omega. In the years prior to his sixteenth birthday, he’d always been a kind, caring young boy with a protective streak about a mile long. Whilst he wasn’t traditionally submissive, as omegas used to be, he was still a lot less outspoken than the alphas. 

So, he’d presented as an omega and Joe had sat him down and gave him the dreaded  _ talk _ . It was awkward, at first, but Barry had cracked a god-awful joke and all was well again. He’d been placed on suppressants and moved on with his life as planned, eventually becoming the best CSI that the CCPD had ever seen. 

But, then came the fateful moment when he met his mate. As a young teen, he’d fully anticipated that it would be Iris, but when she’d introduced her mate, Eddie Thawne, to him and Joe, Barry knew that his initial expectations had been wrong, and that was okay. 

What he hadn’t expected, however, was for his mate, his  _ Alpha,  _ to be the one and only  _ Oliver Queen,  _ renowned playboy and heir to the Queen fortune. 

He’d gone to Star City after discovering a lead on a superhuman-related crime that would help him uncover the truth about his mother’s murder, but had bumped into Oliver on the way. 

The first whiff of Oliver’s scent had made Barry squirm with need, arousal and want thrumming heavy and warm in his veins. The Alpha smelt  _ amazing.  _ Like a heavily wooded forest after a rainstorm. It was musky and earthy, but there was a hint of something sweeter, like maple syrup drizzled over hot pancakes. It was incredible and touched Barry’s soul in ways that he couldn’t articulate. 

He’d had to clench his fists and curl his toes to repress the urge to bury his nose in his neck to get closer to the glorious smell. 

To his elation, Oliver had had a similar reaction. His nose had twitched as he slyly sniffed the air around Barry and his gaze had darkened with want. His own arousal had made his scent smell that much sweeter. A soft growl had fallen from his lips and his fingers had twitched, as if wanting to reach out, and Barry had barely suppressed the pleading whimper that had threatened to escape.

Then, things had gotten crazy. Oliver had been revealed as the Arrow and Barry had barely contained the noise of disapproval, a twinge of concern and paranoia for the Alpha settling in his stomach. But, he’d seen Oliver in action and decided that he could most certainly look after himself. 

Then, came the inevitable moment where he’d had to return to Central City. The unease and reluctance had rolled off the two of them in heavy waves, creating a barrier between them and the rest of the world. Barry had fully prepared him to climb onto the train without telling Oliver of his discovery, but the vigilante had seemingly had other ideas. It had been seconds before Barry had to board his train that Oliver had reached out to him, fingers curling around his wrist to pull him back against a strong chest. Barry didn’t bother containing his shiver, allowing the feeling to ripple over his skin as he squirmed in Oliver’s grip. 

Oliver caught his gaze, pupils blown so wide that only a thin ring of blue could be seen, and lifted a hand from his waist to cup his cheek, rubbing a gentle thumb across his cheekbones, “My Omega.” 

Barry felt a twinge of arousal spread through his body, both at the term of endearment and the growl of possessiveness that it was spoken with. 

“My Alpha.” Barry replied, nuzzling into his touch, “I didn’t think you would say anything.”

“And let a sweet thing like you get away?” Oliver questioned, flicking his tongue out against his bottom lip and smiling wolfishly when Barry tracked the movement, “I would never.” 

Barry whined with happiness at the implied acceptance from his Alpha and leant further into Oliver’s embrace, relishing in the warmth and security that came with his alpha’s arms around him. 

“My sweet thing.” Oliver purred, tucking his hand under Barry’s chin to force the omega to look up, “Can I kiss you?” 

Barry’s gaze dropped to Oliver’s lips, his entire body pulled tight with anticipation, and he nodded softly, vibrating with his need to feel his Alpha’s kiss, to be completely accepted by the older man, “Please.” 

Oliver surged forward and pressed their lips together and Barry positively melted. Kissing Oliver was like learning to fly. It was like finding water after months wandering through a desert with nothing. It was like eating after weeks of being starved. It was simultaneously too much and not enough. 

Oliver pulled him impossibly closer, a strong hand at the base of Barry’s spine, and slotted a thigh between Barry’s legs, growling happily at the press of Barry’s erection against his hip. He nipped softly on Barry’s bottom lip, worrying the flesh between his teeth, and reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, throwing an annoyed glance over Barry’s shoulder at the train that had pulled into the station. 

“You should get back.” Oliver whispered, trying to sound indifferent but Barry could hear the reluctance in his voice and feel the way that Oliver held him that bit tighter. 

“I should.” Barry replied, “But, I don’t technically have to be back until tomorrow.” 

Oliver recoiled, “You don’t?” 

“No,” Barry shook his head, “I have today off, but I told Captain Singh that I would give him my report today. I could tell him that something has held me up in Starling City and I need to stay for another day.” 

“You’d do that?” Oliver whispered, fixing Barry with a wary gaze. 

“My Alpha.” Barry replied, a concerned frown etched onto his features when Oliver’s scent was soured by insecurity, “I want to stay. I don’t want to leave either. I’ve only just found you, I’m not going to let you go so soon.” 

“So, we can go back to my house and get to know each other?” Oliver questioned, a thrill of happiness bursting through him, masking the scent of arousal but not enough for Barry to not notice it. 

“Yes, exactly.” Barry replied, grinning widely when Oliver intertwined their fingers and pulled him back towards his car. 

“Then, let’s go home.” 

Home, Barry mused, was wherever the heart was and his heart was now with Oliver. 


End file.
